Only Over My Head
by ABlinkOfTheEye
Summary: When Bella moves to Forks to live with her dad and the brother she never knew, everything changes. At Forks Prep she meets the Ice Queen Rosalie, the over the top Emmett, the queit and shy Jasper, the loud outgoing Alice, and the heart throb Edward. Human
1. The Decision

**Hey guys. This is my first fan fiction so it would be greatly appreciated if you review my story so I know if I'm actually good or not.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, only the plot lines.**

In five minutes I will do it. That's what I kept telling myself, and I've been telling myself that for about an hour now. I will just go up to her and say, "Mom, I want to move to Forks with dad." As plain and simple as that. I was just too scared to see the disappointment on my mothers face. She would give me the same look she gave me when I told her I didn't want to do cheerleading in my freshman year. I had thought about this decision for three months now and I was pretty sure I had made up my mind. I wanted to move to Forks. And it was time to break my mothers heart by telling her so.

I walked slowly down the stairs and saw that there were still flyers laying around from the open house she had held last night. There were also wine glasses placed loosely on the coffee table that was settled directly a foot and a half away from the light brown couch that took up most of the living room. My living room had been designed by a professional designer when my mom finally got a decent job.

For six years my mom only did temporary work and made just enough money. It was when I was nine that my mom decided to go back to college for business. It was four tears later that she decided she wanted to become a realtor. Starting then my mom had more than enough money and living in Arizona was a breeze.

"Hey Bella?" My mothers soft voice traveled throughout the house.

"Yeah?"

"Come look at these houses and tell me which ones you like."

I walked into the kitchen that I have walked into every morning for the past four yeas, knowing this was one of the last times. I took a deep breath and swung the door open. The kitchen was all red black and stainless steel. Every appliance was stainless steel while the cabinets, chairs and stools were all cherry wood. The counters were black granite. Sitting in one of the stools was my mother while my step dad was making coffee in the corner. In front of my mom was four pictures of extremely beautiful houses.

"I just can't choose Phil, they're all so gorgeous. What do you think Bells? Which house would you love to live in." She gave me a sweet smile while she wrote something down in a notebook. I just gave her a dull one.

"Mom, I'm going to come right out with it, I want to move to dads."

The pen that had been in my mom's hand dropped on the counter. Phil stopped looking for the creamer in the fridge. The only sound was a the dripping of coffee into the coffee pot. All time seemed to stop. I waited for my moms reaction which took a few seconds.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, I want to move to Forks."

"Are- Are. Wow." She bit her lip and everything stayed quiet. "Are you sure? I mean that's a big decision. I mean if you don't want to move to Florida, we don't have to. We can stay here if that's what you really want."

"Mom, that's not it. I want to spend time with dad, and you need to spend time with Phil. Its what's best." My mom and I just stared at each other for what seemed like hours or days.

"You'll have to call your father and make sure its okay with him. But we haven't talked to him in about four years."

"I know. I'm sorry, but this is what's right." I looked at the bagels that were sitting on the table and grabbed one. I spread strawberry cream cheese on my bagel and took a bite. My mom just stared at me.

"Alright. If that what you really want, I cant stop you. Ill call him later. Now go get ready for school."

I could feel her eyes boring into my back as I walked out of the kitchen with my bagel. I took a few more bites as I walked up the stair and started to get ready. I walked into my bathroom and turned the heat up so I could relax my muscles. I hadn't realized how tense I was until I felt the heat on my back. I washed my hair with my best shampoo. It smelled like strawberries and I used it everyday. When I was finished I stepped out and wrapped a towel around myself. I stared into the mirror to see my reflection. I had perfectly clear skin but it was extremely pale. I didn't look like I was from Arizona at all. My plain brown hair looked black since it was wet and was slightly wavy. I walked back into my bathroom absent minded. I looked at my huge room that was a bright green except for the one wall that was a bright orange. I would miss my room more than anything. I decided on a pair of white shorts from American Eagle and a dark blue polo from Hollister with a pink top underneath, also from Hollister. I threw on a pair of dark blue Vans and I walked into my bathroom.

The mirror had cleared up and I looked, once again, at my reflection. My hair was still wet so I pulled out my blow dryer and spent five minutes drying it. My hair was a disaster area after drying so I grabbed my curling iron. After spending twenty minutes on my hair I sprayed some hairspray in and pinned half of it up. I grabbed into my drawer and pulled out my mascara and my eyeliner and put them on just how I liked them. I didn't put much on since my brown eyes did most of the work. My eyes were quite plain just like my hair. I put on some lip gloss and took one last look at myself. Now that I was done I grabbed my bag and went outside to my car. My mom had bought me a lime green Volkswagen bug for my sixteenth birthday. I drove out of my driveway listening to my favorite CD, Danger Radio. I knew today I would have to tell my friends that I was leaving, I was not looking forward to it.

**Author's Note:**

**I'm going to love the reviews if they are given! By the way, listen to Danger Radio, they're pretty amazing if I do say so myself.**

**- Bri**


	2. The Arrival

**Hey guys. This is my first fan fiction so it would be greatly appreciated if you review my story so I know if I'm actually good or not.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, only the plot lines.**

I knew moving to Forks could be the worst decision of my life, but I wasn't scared. I was more nervous than anything. I had never been one to worry about what people thought about me, but this time I was. I was extremely nervous about if people in Forks would like me. I packed my last shirt and zipped up my fifth and last suitcase. I knew my clothes probably wouldn't be suitable for a rainy, cloudy and gloomy place like Forks, but I still felt as though I needed to bring them. It was my own little part of Arizona. I slowly walked down the stairs for the last time, taking everything I saw in.

"Don't tell her were running late, maybe she'll decide to stay."

"Renee, this is her decision, not yours, let her go through with it." The voice of my step-dad soothed my frantic mother.

"But, I mean, she's going to find out now. I don't know if she can handle it." What is she talking about?

"She's a big girl. She'll be able to do it."

Whatever they were talking about I guess I would find out about sooner or later. Still, I knew it was time to make my presence apparent. I walked down the stairs and smiled at my mom. She gave me a quick smile and walked out the door.

"Don't worry about it, she'll deal."

"Yeah, I know. Make her happy okay?"

"I'll try."

With that Phil and mine's conversation was done and my goodbye to him was over too. We walked out to the black Mercedes that was my mom's prized possession. We drove all the way to the Sky Harbor Airport without a word. We finally arrived after being in a car for half an hour in complete silence.

"I'll really miss you babe. Call as many times as possible. I will miss you so much." My mom wouldn't let go and wouldn't stop telling how much she would miss me.

"I'll miss you too mom, but I really need to get through security. I love you but you need to let go." I gently pushed her away and gave her my most genuine smile. I gave Phil a hug and turned around to walk to my new destiny.

"I love you guys." And I left.

************************************************************************************************************************************************

When I arrived in Port Angeles it was 8:30 in the morning. I walked out of the plane and walked down to the baggage claim. I tried to find the carousel that my bags would be on but my flight wasn't listed. Five minutes later and it was time to call Charlie. I pulled out my phone and dialed in his number. It rang a few times before he picked up.

"Bella?" His voice seemed kind of low and rushed.

"Yeah, where are you? My bag hasn't come yet-" I heard the carousel start up and all the bags started dropping. "Never mind here they come."

"Alright, I'll be there in two minutes, just wait for me." And with that Charlie hung up on me. A few minutes later I saw Charlie walking toward me at a fast pace. What was with him and the fastness? But mostly what was up with my bag not being here yet?

"Hey Bells, where's your bag?" He gave me an awkward one-armed hug and looked around.

"Not sure, I had five of them and none of them are he-"

"Excuse me Hun' are those your bags?" I turned around to see a man that looked to be in his mid-thirties and he was pointing to a large pile of luggage. My luggage!

"Yes, it is! Thank you so much." I smiled at the man and walked over to get my clothes.

"Bella, aren't these all going to be too summery, its pretty cold here." He had a good point, I would have to go shopping to get some winter clothes.

"Yeah, I'll have to come back here tomorrow and get some new clothes. Don't worry, mom gave me some money for this."

"Well, you have school tomorrow. Maybe you can come Saturday."

"Sounds good." We were now by the police cruiser, since Charlie was Chief Swan to the people of Forks. The rest of the ride was quiet, but it was a comfortable quiet. Charlie had always been a quiet person and so had I, so being together was peaceful. As we drove into Forks all I saw outside my window was green. It was a green blur outside my window and it was an extreme change from the desert of Arizona.

We finally arrived at Charlie's little house that he had owned since him and my mother got married seventeen years ago. It was a two-story home and the back yard was the forest, that was all. In the front driveway was a huge red truck. It was absolutely amazing. I cant stop looking at it, its gorgeous!

"Dad! I love it!" I screamed practically in Charlie's ear.

"That's good."

"How much did you spend?" He gave me a slight smile that showed he was nervous.

"Well see, I got it from Billy." He paused. "For free." Thank God he hadn't paid for it, I would've felt horrible.

"Well thanks dad. I'm going to go up and unpack." I grabbed two of my bags while Charlie carried three and we headed up to my room for the next two years. Straight across from my room was the one bathroom in the house that I would have to share with Charlie. Once Charlie left the room I really took time to look around. It still had yellow paint, but instead of it being the pale yellow it used to be, its a bright yellow. I had a bed with a blue comforter on it. Next to the bed there was a white nightstand and on the other wall was a white desk. The only same thing was the rocking chair in the corner by the big window that overlooked the front yard.

**Author's Note:**

**Leave Reviews please. They are loved. Go listen to Cobra Starship. I don't know why, just do it.**

**- Bri**


	3. The Cleaner

**I'm not getting many reviews but I'm not going to beg and cry about it. I'm very sorry for taking so long to update so to make up for it, I'm going to put a hopefully long and good chapter up. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, only the plot. **

Once I was done unpacking everything from my suitcases I headed down the stairs to make myself something for lunch. I could hear the TV in the living room on and Charlie's head soon came into view along with the TV.

"Hey dad. I'm just gonna make myself something to eat, do you want anything?" I asked.

"No thanks Bells. Good luck finding something to eat in there." He answered with a light chuckle.

I walked into the kitchen and saw dirty dishes in the sink and the counters dirty. It was basically what any woman would picture as a bachelor pad. I guess I will just have to clean later. I checked in the pantry and the refrigerator only to prove Charlie's point that there was nothing to eat. Another task on my list of things to do. I walked back into the living room just as Charlie was walking down the stairs in his uniform.

"Hey Bells, I'm sorry I know you just got here but I have to go in until around ten." He had a look of thought on his face before shaking his head and focusing on me.

"That's okay, I think I'm gonna go over to the store and buy some food." Though I had no idea where the store in Forks was.

"No, no here's some money." He handed over a twenty dollar bill. "Just order a pizza. You can go shopping for food on Saturday. I've gotta go now. Bye Bella!" He said quickly and headed out the door.

"Bye." I blinked a few times and the cruiser was already driving away. _That was extremely weird. _

I climbed the stairs quite quickly and grabbed one of my mixed CD's. I went into the living room and put it into a quite impressive stereo system, but Charlie is a guy. The first song was Jumping Out The Window by Forever The Sickest Kids and Ron Brows and I started to sing along while starting to clean the kitchen.

_I'm jumping out the window with this oneJumping out the window with this oneJumping out the window with this oneJumping out the windowWindow WindowAyo ya ain't gotta worryHarlem world man I got thisHit the studio spit nothing but the hotnessHit the club up and your girl is on my listGot the goons with me so ya don't wanna try thisV.I.P. and everybody ballin'Having fun and nobody is brawlingShawty come here I don't know why you stallin'We gone party 'til it's the morningThe morning The morning_

When the song ended I was done with dishes and started on cleaning the counters. That was when Monsters by Matchbook Romance began to play throughout my new home.

_Girl, what's come between you and me?_

_Look right through meI'll let it goI can't help this feeling anymoreI would go anywhereMaybe you'll seeWe areWe are the shaken (shaken)We are the monsters (monsters)Underneath your bedYeahBelieve what you read_

As the song ended I started on sweeping the floor and let the music flow through the house.

When I was done I had done the dishes, swept and mopped the floor, wiped down the counters and all the appliances, cleaned out the fridge, took out the trash, and I dusted the dining room table. I looked quickly at the clock and it read 12:00 and now I was extremely hungry. Charlie had never given me the number for the pizza place, but luckily I had found it on my own while I was cleaning the counters. I picked up my cell phone which was a black chocolate and called to order my pizza. Once done putting in my order I walked into the living room and picked up all the trash laying around. _How can one man make such a mess? I mean seriously. _

I found the vacuum in a closet by the door and vacuumed up the newly picked up floor. I was just about to take a rest when the door bell rang. I ran over to the stereo and turned my music down. I opened the door and saw a tall and skinny boy with blonde hair that covered his eyes with a pizza box in this hands. The boy looked to be about my age.

"Hello, one large pizza with pepperoni and extra cheese and bottle of coke." The boy had a husky and bored voice to him that really showed he didn't want to be working.

"That's me. How much?" I asked in a voice that I hoped would pep the boy up.

"14.95" He still sounded bored and since I had worked as a pizza deliverer once I knew one thing that always made me happy.

"Here you go." And I handed him the twenty while he handed me the pizza directly into my hands without even looking at me.

"And keep the change." With that he looked at me and just stared. "Have a nice day." And I shut the door.

Hopefully he liked the tip, when I was deliverer I never got good tips. I walked into the kitchen, pulled out a chair, and dug into the pizza in front of me. I hadn't noticed just how hungry I was until I took my first bite. When I was finally full I had eaten five pieces of pizza. I wrapped up what was left of my lunch and put it in the empty fridge.

I walked into the living room and turned my music back on. Hiding Inside The Horrible Weather by My American Heart started to play and I began to dust the TV and stereo and the rest of the living room. After I was done I went into the bathroom that was located up stairs and cleaned it up since I had a feeling it was not clean and disinfected. Upstairs there was three bedrooms and two bathrooms. The first bedroom to the right was mine while the first bathroom to the left was mine also. When I walked into the bathroom it looked like a guy had been in there too. _Weird, did Charlie use this bathroom instead of the other one? _The second room to the left was a mystery to me, but I hadn't wanted to ask Charlie what it was for, and I didn't want to sneak in there now. The last room was Charlie's and I knew not to go in there either.

Once I was done cleaning the bathroom I went back to my bedroom to get all of my beauty products and put them where they belonged. As soon as I was done I went back into my bedroom and vacuumed and dusted in there too.

As I finished I changed my clothes and set up my backpack since I would be attending the amazing Forks Prep tomorrow. Tomorrow I would be the new kid and everyone would want to know me. I shoved a few folders, some paper, pens, and pencils into my bag. I set my alarm clock to wake me up at six in the morning. Once I was done I fell onto my bed and took one last glance at the clock, it was 4 o'clock in the afternoon. I closed my eyes and everything went black.

**Reviews are appreciated. Listen to all the songs I named, they are amazing. =]] **


	4. The New Student

**Thanks to all the readers and special thanks to all my reviewers including: XxRachellexX, Tweetiebird86, XoXoEarthboundAngelXoXo, snowfire81, and earth-fairy2006. Sorry for taking so long but I've had so so so much going on. Even though I know that's no excuse. Anyways, I'm switching what car Bella's dad got her, it's actually going to be a black BMW convertible. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, nor will I ever.**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock going off. I thrashed my hand for a good minute until I finally hit the alarm clock off the night stand and onto the floor. Luckily it stopped. I groggily got out of bed and headed straight across the hall and into the bathroom. I turned on the hot water and started to undress. The moment I stepped into the shower I could feel the searing hot water hit my skin, but I didn't mind. I slowly washed my hair and body with my strawberry shampoo, conditioner, and body wash. Once I was completely finished, I got out and wrapped myself in a big white, fluffy towel. The mirrors were foggy and I could almost see steam on the floor. I hadn't noticed my shower was so hot. I walked out of the bathroom and headed to my room to get dressed.

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

Suddenly the fire alarm went off and I rushed over to see where the fire was. I found that the cause had been the steam from my shower. I close the door and walk back to my room as the last few beeps go off. I glance out my window to see that it's cloudy out and there's a good chance it'll rain today. I spent fifteen minutes looking for an outfit. I want to make an impression, but not a bad one. I want to be that new girl that everyone wants to know. I soon realized I sound like an attention hogging bitch. Since this is a prep school, I have to wear a uniform, but we're allowed to innovate it however we like.

I decided on the plaid skirt that all girls are required to wear, a white semi-low cut shirt, a white shawl, and the required tie that matches the skirt. I didn't get dressed quite yet. I first threw on a pair of basketball shorts and a big yellow t-shirt from my last school. I grabbed my ipod onto my ipod stereo and pressed play. The first song that played was Disturbia by The Cab. I then roughly dried my hair with my towel and walked over to the bathroom at the same time.

Once I was in the bathroom I pinned back my hair and started to apply my make-up. I started off my foundation and then applied a little mascara and eyeliner. To finish off the look I put on a light blush and some lip gloss. I then pulled out my blow drier from under the sink and began to dry my hair. After I was done I took out my curling iron and walked out of the bathroom. I headed down the stairs to find a note on the kitchen counter.

_Bella_

_Be home around 5 tonight._

_We'll talk tonight._

_Love, Dad_

Talk? Did I do something wrong already? Maybe he's mad about me messing with his stuff in the bathroom? Weird. I walked around into the kitchen and went to go find something that could pass as breakfast. I finally found a box of Cheerios in one almost empty counter. I searched in the fridge and found no milk. Great. I brought the box back up to the bathroom while eating a handful on the way. As I reached the last step I heard Touch Me Tease Me by A Day Away. I sang along.

_We're the boys with the cars that show off our scars that get the girls that rock your world  
Don't you wish you knew what it was like to be me?_

Here's to the note she wrote, well raise a finger  
Obscene gestures, so she said  
But I only said sweet things to get you in bed

As the song continued, I started to curl my hair in wavy curls. It took me about twenty minutes to finish my look. Once I was done I grabbed the box of Cheerios and ate another handful while walking to my bedroom to get dressed. Once in the room I took off my shorts and t shirt carefully and even more carefully put on my outfit. In my opinion it looked extremely cute. I searched through one of my drawers and found a head band that had the same print as my skirt and tie. I hopped back to my bathroom and fixed it into my hair.

Once I was finished getting dressed I headed back to my room to pick out a pair of shoes. I chose a pair of white heels that matched my top. I look at the clock to see that it's already 7:50 and school starts at 8:15 so I put on my heels and grabbed my new backpack and ipod. I shut off my light, headed down stairs, grabbed my keys, and headed outside to my car. My car was still as beautiful as yesterday. I jumped in and threw my bag into the passenger seat. I turned it on and but the top down so that I can arrive in style. I plugged in my ipod and looked through the songs until I found Just Get Naked Naked Naked by J Bigga. I backed out of the driveway while the song blasted and drove away to my new school.

_I'm 'a hit you from the back  
I'm not comming to your party  
Shake it, shake it, shake it like you-  
Get your hands up  
Take-take that  
Mother fucker fake rap  
I'm 'a hit you from the back  
Chokechain  
I'm hot baby you're not  
Poisonous pill  
Punk-punk-punk-pu-punk-punk bitch  
Colorado_

(Day One) A chaple and glistening  
(Day Three) The sun is shining on a perfect beach  
(Day Six) A train that isn't whistling  
_(Day Ten) and I don't want to see you off again_

We know the most crunk  
Indie city choking chimeny-sweeper,  
Turn up your radio  
the song we play will blow the speakers  
don't stop whistlin'  
to let them know what they've been missing  
turn the jukebox on  
the song we play will blow the system

Forks Prep was about fifteen minutes away from my school so I arrived at around 7:05. When I pulled into the school's parking lot with HORNZ by 3oh!3 blasting and I quickly glanced around. First I noticed that the lot was filled with expensive and brand new cars, which basically means everyone here is rich and snobby. Next I noticed that almost every student was staring at me with curiosity plastered on their face. I slowly pulled into one of the only open spots left. I checked my make up and my slightly tousled hair to make sure nothing had happened to them while driving. After I was done I turned off my car, grabbed my bag, and entered the world of exquisite prep schools.

As I walked out of my car and towards the school I noticed that the students were still burning holes into my back. Well might as well soak it up. I added just a tad more swing into my walk and flashed a smile to a group of boys that couldn't keep their eyes off of me. They were dressed in the mandatory uniforms and honestly, most of them couldn't pull it off. It was then that I saw the kids that seemed to be the royal court of the school. They were all extremely beautiful and confident, so that would explain why they were surrounded by admirers. As they realized that not all the attention was turned on them, they turned around and noticed me walking towards the stairs. Well aren't they a little attention needy. They all threw me haunting glares and then began to chat away again. I quickly looked away and headed into the office.

There was a woman whose name, I assumed, was Mrs. Cope, since that's what the golden plaque said on her small desk. I walked straight up to the desk and shook my bag a little so the women would notice my appearance. Once I made the noise she jumped in her seat, chuckled, and then looked up towards me. For a few seconds all she did was stare at me and I stared back. Then suddenly she shook her head and flashed me a smile.

"Hello, how may I help you dear?" She asked in an "I'd rather not be here but I have to sound as cheery as possible" tone.

"Hello, my name is Isabella Swan and I'm new so I need to get all of my paper work."

"Swan? As in Chief Swan?"

"No." I trailed my voice to make it seem as though I didn't know my own father. Charlie had already expressed on the ride home last night that it would probably be best not to let anyone know that I am his daughter just because they may not like that my father is the Chief of Police. He also told me that I should say that I moved here by myself for now.

"Oh, well never mind then, let me go get your papers real quick dear." She laughed and then walked into the backroom where I'm guessing all the papers are. When she came back there were only three papers in her hands.

"Alright, this is the map of the school, this is your schedule, and this is a paper that I'll need back at the end of the day. You'll need to give it to each of your teachers for them to sign. Have a good day." She handed me the papers just as the bell rang.

"Thank you." I said to her and then walked out of the room.

I glanced down at my schedule and saw that my first class was English with a Mr. Mason. His class was in the G building which wasn't very difficult to find seeing as the letters were on the front of the buildings and were huge enough for blind kids to see. As I walked through the halls of the school I once again felt everyone's eyes on me. I smiled at a few and at the others I just glanced at. It was as I was walking that I saw one of the girls from this morning leaning against her locker. I didn't want any confrontation with her so I looked down and kept walking to my class.

Once I entered the class it got severely quiet. Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing and watched me. I slowly made my way to the teacher who was frantically writing on the white board.

"Excuse me?" My voice came out quieter and higher pitched than I had hoped for. I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks already, and school hasn't eve been in session yet. The teacher turned around to find me smiling and staring at him.

"Hello, Isabella Swan I presume?" Mr. Mason questioned me with a sort of British accent. Odd.

"Actually I go by Bella, but yes." I corrected and his only reply was what he muttered under is breath and him taking the paper out of my hands. Luckily that paper was the one I needed to have him sign. But still, what a jerk. Once the rude teacher handed my slip back to me he told me to choose any seat and swiveled back around so he could continue to write. When I looked back at the desks I saw that there were only two seats open, one next to a girl with black hair and dark eye make up and one next to a boy with blonde hair.

As I seated myself the blonde hair boy leaned over and began talking to me.

"Hey, my name's Mike, Mike Newton." Alright, he seems nice and normal enough.

"Bella Swan." I flashed him a smile and began pulling out a notebook from my bag.

"Swan? As in Emmett Swan?"

"Um… no." There's another Swan here?

"Oh weird. So where are you from Bella?"

"Arizona." The teacher was starting to get him self together and begin teaching the class.

"Cool cool. Well if you need any help around school or anything, don't be afraid to ask, I don't bite." I turned around to his puppy dog like face with a smile plastered on and returned the smile.

"Alright, I'll keep that in mind." With that I turned around and passed the hour by by taking notes.

Once the bell rang to go to second hour Mike was by my side. I grabbed all of my belongings and looked up at his bright blue eyes.

"I was thinking maybe I could walk you to class, if you don't mind." He looked so nervous that I was going to turn him down that I had no choice but to allow him to walk me to class. I chuckled and nodded my head. He looked overjoyed when he realized he wasn't just rejected. As we hit the halls people started to quiet down and watch us.

"So what's your next class?" I took out my schedule to see that I had Government with Mrs. Hammond.

"Government with Mrs. Hammond." I think I heard him sigh once I said my next class out loud.

"Oh well I don't have that class with you, but your gonna wanna go that way." He pointed to the building to the right of me.

"Oh, thank you, well I guess I'll see you around. Bye." With that I walked away from Mike. When I walked into the classroom the desks were spread into two halves and were facing each other. A few of the desks were filled, but most students were yet to arrive. I made my way over to the plump lady seated at the main desk. At least this time the teacher noticed me without me having to cause a scene. She stood out of her desk with a huge bright smile on her face.

"Hello hello hello! And who is this bright new face that I see today?" She exclaimed while throwing her arms in the air.

"B-B-Bella Swan." I stuttered, way to make a first impression. She laughed a full hearty laugh.

"Well hello, I'm Mrs. Hammond. I'm guessing you have one of those oh so fun papers that I'm forced to sign for God knows what reason." I simply handed her the paper and took a step back. After signing the slip she gave it back to me and continued to talk.

"So this is government as I'm sure you already figured out. Today were going to be having a debate on whether marijuana should be legalized or not. You can just find a seat anywhere and watch if you'd like. I don't expect you to join in on any of the debating."

"Okay thank you."

"Wait! I'd like to introduce you to the class!" Oh God. She clapped her big hands together and silenced the room within seconds. With me in the front of the class and everyone's eyes on me, I couldn't help but feel a slight temperature rise in my cheeks.

"Class, this is Bella Swan! She is new to the school and I expect you to treat her with the utmost curtsey." Once she was done embarrassing me, thankfully I heard everyone go back to their normal chattering selves. I hurried over to the farthest desk back that I could find and sat down. Mrs. Lets Embarrass The New Girl began explaining to the class how she wanted the debate to go and suddenly the door opened. Everyone turned their head towards the door in anticipation to see who was just now arriving. And I could see why. An Adonis look alike gracefully walked into the room and stunned the room. Even Mrs. Hammond was oblivious to the fact that he had just come fifteen minutes late.

He was one of the kids that had been on the steps this morning. This boy, no boy doesn't even explain him; this angel was about 6'1, the perfect height. As far as I can see he is well toned and slightly paler than the guys back home. He also has bronze like hair that was in complete disarray, but it was still perfect. I could already tell his one flaw though, and I saw it through his eyes. He's cocky as hell. All the girls were falling for him just by him walking into the classroom and he knows it. What a jerk. I decided to just ignore his ignorant self and continue to take out my paper so I could write.

"Edward, your late." I could hear that the teacher wasn't that upset about his tardiness.

"I know Mrs. Hammond and I am so sorry, I just got held up by another teacher." Even his voice was smooth and even. But he also was spilling lies easily with that voice.

"Oh okay well take a seat Mr. Cullen." Are you freaking kidding me? The teacher so couldn't have bought that. Wow.

"Thank you." I looked up to see where he was going to sit. Luckily he took a seat on the other side of the class.

"Alright class lets begin the debate! Up first is the side for the legalization of marijuana!"

Once the debate began, I blocked out the rest of the world and continued to write the song I'm working on.

**Thanks for reading! ******** All the pictures are on my profile. There will be a new chapter up soon. I promise. I may even put it up tonight or tomorrow. Review ******


End file.
